Templar Equipment
The Templar Military Services used many different types of equipment, vehicles and weapons. Vehicles LAB-LC The LAB-LC or Light Attack Buggy - Laser Cannon was a small four wheeled, four wheel drive all terrain vehicle used for land engagements. With a top speed of 170 kilometers per hour it was fast, but its shields left much to be wanted. Designed mostly to deflect insects, it was only able to defend against light arms fire. The Unit was armed with a laser turret that could be fired from the passengers seat or remotely from a command center. LAB-PT The LAB-PT or Light Attack Buggy - Personnel Transport was a variant of the LAB-LT. It lacked a laser cannon but featured a more powerful shield generator, capable of taking much more punishment than its brother. It was used to transport VIPs or commanders around on the ground. The space where the Laser Cannon would have been equipped can have a sensor jammer or sensor unit attached allowing the LAB-PT to act as a mobile jammer or a mobile sensor unit allowing for a broader use. LT-M-70 The Light Tank Marine Variant 70 or LT-M-70 was the primary tank of the Marine Corps. Essentially a LAB-LT on gene therapy. Featuring a larger engine, to assist with the heavier armor and weapons it was just as fast as its smaller brother. The Armor was capable of taking several heavy laser shots, in addition to the shielding it featured it was a formidable beast whats weapons only added to its ferocity. It was armed with a High Velocity short barreled heavy Blaster cannon, a top mounted Anti-Personnel Repeating Blaster, and a Quad-Pack homing rocket launcher. It was equipped with a short ranged transceiver and backup, Scanner and forward mounted Ground Penetrating Radar to detect mines. It had enough torque and traction to scale 60 degree slopes with ease and 75 degree slopes moving slow and with care, it also had a 'short burst' repulsorlift and reinforced suspension to aid it over or around small obstacles. it could sustain a hight of 8 meters for about 10 seconds. MT-M-80 The Medium Tank Marine Variant 80 or MT-M-80 was an upgraded version of the LT-M-70. With additional armor and an additional armored forward section and axil, it was nearly twice as heavy as its smaller brother. In replacement of the armament of the LT-M-70, there was a pair of 120mm Asynchronous linear-induction weapons capable of launching a high-density ferrous slug designed to penetrate enemy armor using sheer kinetic energy. In addition to this anti-vehicle role, the tank crews can stabilize the vehicle into the ground, "locking it down", and deploy a heavy rail cannon which fires a conventional explosive shell at supersonic velocities, with both the explosive and kinetic force adding to the damage inflicted. It sacrifices mobility for the range that elevating the big gun can offer. The shells used are multipurpose, and can be adapted to eliminate anything from a formation of tanks to an enemy fortification or firebase, though it's use against groups infantry may be less effective if they are spread apart. The heavy rail cannon is contained inside the turret when not in use and utilizes its own coil system as well as the coil system of the two 120mm guns to launch a larger shell. AAT-M-90 The Anti-Air Tank Marin Variant 90 or AAT-M-90 was another variant of the original LAB-LC Chassis. The primary purpose of the AAT-M-90 is in its name Anti-Air, its is built primarily to deal with air targets ranging from atmospheric craft, to starfighters. However, like most Templar vehicles it could do varying roles. Its pivoting grenade launcher is compatible with all X-24 Proton Grenade Launcher rounds and has a range of nearly 120 meters at low angles. Its heavy concussion missiles are also capable of striking ground targets at long range, and are also capable of functioning underwater as such beach positioned AAT-M-90s can target underwater targets as well. MAAV/T The MAAV/T or Marine Aquatic Assault Vessel/Transport was a fast aquatic assault craft used by the Marines on worlds and areas with lots of swamps, lakes and rivers. It had a top speed of 150kp/h, and was armed with a specialized Igelstellung unit, equipped with an electromagnetic capacitor for rapid fire. The Boat could carry three passengers in addition to its standard crew of two, a pilot and gunner. A specialized version that was longer, featured an energy shield system that allowed it to travel along the lava rivers of Muspelheim and protected the users from the heat. Its use was limited however. UAD-I Itano The UAD-I Itano or Unmanned Attack Drone Itano was an unmanned aerial drone designed for aerial surveillance and attack. Equipped with a Droid Brain based off the the R-series of droids, particularly the R3-series it was able to easily keep itself flying in even heavy combat situations. For Surveillance the unit featured several cameras outboard, sensors, scanners, both passive and active, even antiquated radar, it also was able to launch several HUNTER rounds from an underside launcher. For offense it was armed with Itano-type missiles (see below) and a laser cannon. The unit could be modified to operate underwater as well, and came standard with passive and active sonar. UADM-I Itano Missile The UADM-I Itano Missile or Unmanned Attack Drone Missile Itano was an advanced proton missile. Able to maneuver both in air and submerged acting as an AAM an ASM and an air to submersible Torpedo. It was also able, if launched from high enough, to hit orbital targets. The Explosive yield of the warhead was equal to 1 compressed megaton. Though compatible with all Templar Missile launchers it was only standard for the UAD-I Itano, which carried six of them for a standard attack loadout. TTS Equipment TTS-2 Repulsor Tank TTS-1 Fast Attack Speeder Bike TTS-1s Fast Attack/scout Speeder Bike RX-15 Mobile AO Cannon X-42 Assault Swoop RX-90 Shield Generator Tank RX-100 Amphibious Assault Vehicle Type-IV Troop Ship The Marines made use of a specialized troop ship known as the Type-IV or by its nickname the TIV. The Ship could carry (uncomfortably) 1000 Marines, 4 Class V Infiltration Pods, 6 LAB-LCs, 2 LAB-PTs, 4 LAAFs, and 6 MAAV/Ts, 12 X-42 Assault Swoops, 2 RX-15 Mobile AO Cannons, and 2 TTS-2 Repulsor Tank. It was about 550 meters long and was armed only with a forward mounted Heavy Turbolaser Cannon. The Cannon wasn't meant for attack but instead to punch holes in an enemy ship so a docking tube could be pushed through. Instead for defense it relied on its heavy shields, and Stealth Ablative Coating Ablative Hull Armor. It was atmospheric capable and had a max speed of 600kp/h in air. It normally deployed its Pods so troops could clear a landing zone first. Class-V Infiltration Pod The Class-V Infiltration Pod or VIP was the type of Drop pod the Marines used. Designed for a singular purpose, to quickly, very quickly, descend from atmosphere or orbit, to the ground and safely deploy the troops and personnel inside. It is unarmed, but heavily armored and with a powerful shield generator that once it reaches atmosphere, is focused solely downward till the ship lands. Each ship can carry up to 400 troops, but generally carries 200, 2 swoops, and a single LAB-LC. Any other vehicles needed could be swapped in or deployed once the TIV''s landed. 'A-DH-II [[Arla-class Heavy Dropship|''Arla'' Heavy Dropship']] The '''A-DH-II [[Arla-class Heavy Dropship|''Arla Heavy Dropship']] was the main, personnel carrier of the Marines and Templar Military Services. It was, a flying tank, with a small troop compartment capable of carrying 6 troopers. in the A-DH-II/I variant the artillery pods are removed to make room for twenty more troopers. In the A-DH-II/C variant the and a Tensor and Wench systems equipped for the unit to carry supplies and vehicles down to the surface. The ship was heavily armed and heavily armored, carrying two 'cheek' mounted dual blaster cannons, 8 Artillery Missile Pods and two top mounted 9 count rocket turrets. While capable of a relatively high top speed the unit was very maneuverable at low speeds and near ground level, permitting it to act as a repulsorcraft Armored Personnel Carrier. Some Dropships were outfitted with command pods that were mobile command bunkers that could be brought down to the surface and deployed quickly and easily. The APC version was designated the A-DH-II/I, the Supply version was known as the A-DH-II/C, and the command variant was the A-DH-II/COM. Weapons ALIP The ''Asynchronous Linear-induction Pistol, abbreviated ALIP, but more commonly called Allie is the standard issue side arm for all troops of both corps. The Allie operated on the same principals as the Asynchronous linear-induction Cannons mounted on ships and Orbital Defense Platforms. Able to carry 12 rounds identical to the X-5 Asynchronous Linear-induction Carbine. The rounds are fired along the barrel via magnetic rails, operating on the same principal as the coils of the large cannons. The rounds are well past hypersonic in velocity and can pierce thick armor with ease but as the rounds don't mushroom they don't do as much damage to the inside of a target. The ALIP was given the nickname Allie to follow TONI conversation protocols. An undercover Templar could tell another that they still "had Allie" and let it be known, to those who needed to know, that they were armed with the weapon. X-5 SMG The X-5 Asynchronous Linear-induction Carbine was a Magnetically Driven Ballistic Weapon developed by TTI. It was a Standard Issue Side arm for Tactical Infiltration/Exfiltration missions for marines and troopers. It had an effective range of 1500m on semi auto but was deadly up to two kilometers, even if not as accurate. Most Marines were issued this as their first weapon, because of its reliability and accuracy. Most marines carried 4 spare clips in addition to the silencer that the weapon could use. When silenced the weapon had a reduced range but was otherwise unaffected. The ALIC was referred to as "The Alex" by its users and in coded conversations, much like its smaller sibling the ASIP or "The Allie". X-6 Carbine The X-6 Carbine was a non standard firearm used by Troopers An effective weapon against both Droids and Organics. The Weapon was modular, Capable of being a Rifle, Carbine, or pistol. Each form has different firing rates, ranges, and power, as well as accuracy. Unlike the Twilight Trooper Corps the gun featured silver accents instead of red, making them more stealthy and the laser was specificity tuned to the HUDs of Marines. TTI-D-AR-6 The TTI-D-AR-6 is a Templar Military Services exclusive. A Blaster Assault rifle with an effective range of just under 500m its quite deadly. The addition of a 40mm single shot Grenade Launcher capable of firing any round the X-24 Proton Grenade Launcher is able to fire makes it a very effective weapon in most battlefields. Generally only group commanders were issued this weapon, though special teams such as ONI Recon 1881 were all equipped with this weapon. Standard with these weapons was at least one HUNTER round in order for units and commanders to be able to get a "God's Eye View" of the battlefield. TTI-D-NLR left|thumb|150px|TTI-D-NLR The TTI-D-NLR was a non standard heavy weapon used only by SpecOps when they have the need to do heavy damage to a target and an explosive would cause to much collateral damage. Utilizing a Static Energy pack built in it can fire 5 shots before needing to recharge with the available backpack fusion power cell it could fire 30 consecutive shots or a near untold amount of spaced shots. Though considered a rifle and held like one it was more of a heavy weapon and could do heavy damage to any target. X-24 Proton Grenade Launcher thumb|150px|X-24 Grenade Launcher The X-24 Proton Grenade Launcher was a heavy demolitions weapon produced by the Templars in small numbers. It featured a retro 6 round non-removable reloadable cylinder. Each section of the cylinder held the round and casing of, normally, a 40mm High Explosive Proton Shell. The Shells in question where essentially very scaled down Proton Torpedoes without advanced targeting systems. in addition to the Proton Grenade it can also fire a Cryoban Grenade, Plasma Grenade, an Airburst Round, Chemical Gas round, and a HUNTER round. The weapon was issued to 1 person in every fire-team. TTI-D-50 left|thumb|150px|TTI-D-50 Sniper Rifle The TTI-D-50 was a Gas-Operated .450 caliber Slugthrower Sniper Rifle. It fired .450 caliber Armour Piercing High Explosive Fin-Stabilized, Discarding Sabot with a Agrinium Coating, to allow it to pass through lightsaber blades with minimal damage. It was used specifically by Spec-Ops units. Only on rare occasions was it used by any other units or individuals. Each unit was hand built for its user at TTDS, no one Rifle was the exact same as another, though they all followed a similar design spec. TTI-D-RPG-2 thumb|150px|TTI-D-RPG-2 The TTI-D-RPG-2 is the Standard issue Heavy Demolitions Rocket Launcher. A classic design for a Classic weapon, its capable of, depending on the warhead, of destroying an entire starfighter. Its three warhead types were an Armour Piercing High Explosive (APHE) shaped charged rounds designed to destroy hardened armour by piercing it with a hot jet of copper alloy. An Armour Piercing High Explosive Proton Rocket, similar to a Proton Torpedo but of smaller yield and tracking abilities. And finally a Smart Missile, which is basically a concussion missile. Equipment Sensor/Sensor Jammer The Templar Marines used the S/SJ-MK-III Scanner-Scanner Jammer Unit. The Unit had a max range of 250 kilometers for its Scanner and 150 kilometers for its jammer. Every Platoon was issued at least one unit to help set up a forward listening base. It could also be mounted on a LAB-PT in where an LAB-LC's turret would have been to create a mobile sensor. This allowed for groups of solders and armor to move undetected across the ground. Battalions are given at least 3 units to set up an overlapping Sensor and Jammer field. If a fourth Unit was available it was strictly used for Jamming which allowed for its jamming range to be extended to 250km. Supply Station The Standard Issue Templar Supply Station, officially designated T-R/MS-MK-I, was an advancement of the Bacta Healing Station mixed with an Ammo Resupply Station. The center of the unit featured a keypad, where one would input their security or access code, weapon information, and attach a connector from their armor to the unit so the unit could register their bio-signs. When the connector was attached, Bacta and Biofoam would be administered into the armor of the user while the ammo dispenser issued ammo if it had it, or recharged the weapons powerpack. The Unit carried Ammo for the X-5 SMG, X-6 Carbine, and TTI-D-AR-6 Rifle. The Unit could also be used to recharge a TTI-D-NLR in roughly 10-15 minutes. These units were self powered, but could be hooked to an external source. Each frontline base had at least 20 of them. Deployable Manned Turret The Deployable Manned Turret or DMT-01AC was an easily moved and deployed turret used by the Templar Military Services. Weighing in at about 150 pounds two marines could easily move and deploy it on their own. Armed with a small Scanner unit and a high velocity short muzzled blaster cannon. Though able to operate shortly on its own, it was most effective when manned. When a person activated the turret it folded out a durasteel shield, display, control yoke, and chair. The Unit was powered able to operate on its own power for about 4 hours but required an external powersource for optimal performance. Generally for each DMT-01AC that was issued a Portable Power Pack was also issued, extending the operational power of a Unit up to a single day of continual use. The Unit could also be connected to a portable base generator. Frontline bases had at least four but normally many many more. Deployable Automatic Turret The Deployable Automatic Turret or DAT-01AC was an easily moved and deployed turret similar to the DMT-01AC. It weighed about the same, and featured the same type of cannon and targeting system. However, it lacked the manual targeting systems. Instead it featured a more powerful power system, and automatic targeting and firing systems. The Unit was powered able to operate on its own power for about 8 hours but required an external powersource for optimal performance. Generally for each DAT-01AC that was issued a Portable Power Pack was also issued, extending the operational power of a Unit up to a single day of continual use, like the DMT-01AC. The Unit could also be connected to a portable base generator. Frontline bases had at least eight but normally many many more. Ammo Supply Station The Templar Ammo Supply station was a larger version of the Supply Station without the medical equipment. It held ammunition for all standard and non standard weapons, including 100 X-5 Clips, 100 X-6 clips, 100 TTI-D-AR-6 clips, 75 40mm Proton Grenades, 75 40mm Cryoban Grenades, 75 40mm Plasma Grenades, 75 40mm Chemical Gas Grenades, 75 40mm HUNTER rounds, 100 8 14.5 x 114mm AP-FS-HE-DS(Armour-Piercing, Fin-Stabilized, High Explosive, Discarding Sabot) rounds, 20 APHE Rockets, 20 APHE Proton Rockets, and 20 Smart Missiles, 200 Proton Hand Grenades, and 200 Flashbang Grenades. It could also be used to recharge the TTI-D-NLR. The unit also carried Detpacks and Biofoam Medpacks. Det-Pack The TTI-D-DP more commonly called the Demolitions Pack or Det-Pack was a remote or timed detonated explosive device used by the Templar Military Servicess. Consisting of a thermite Charge equal in strength to a standard proton torpedo. The Pack could be attacked via a Magnetic seal or through a quick drying adhesive material. The Charge was capable of creating a crater the size of a large starfighter. When the charge was placed the user pressed a button on the top of the unit, Holding it for five seconds would set it for Remote Detonation. If the user tapped the button once it would go off one minute later, and for each consecutive press it would add another minute. The user could also rig it for a remote timed detonation, pressing the button for five seconds ten tapping it for however long after the remote was triggered that the pack detonated. Portable Powerpack thumb|left|150px|Portable Power Pack The TTI Portable Power Generator commonly called the Portable Powerpack was a micro fusion generator similar to the QuadFusion Reactor but only with a fraction of the power (approximately 5% the power) but with equal duration. It was capable of powering a single turret, like the DMT-01AC for a well roughly a year at constant use. The powerpacks featured a universal adapter allowing them to be connected to most devices in the galaxy. It featured a power regulator so it didn't overload anything it was connected too. These units were included in field kits for all solders so that they could power devices they needed even if power was unavailable in normal forms. Once, after crashing to Felucia, a group of Templar Marines managed to power up the communications systems of an old Trade Federation Ship to call for pick up. Portable Powerpacks held safety systems that kept them from overloading, but these systems could be deactivated and the pack used ans an improvised detonation pack. If ever loaded to the point of exploding a single Powerpack was capable of punching through heavy starfighter shields with ease. Th'ksa Napalm Grenades The Type-2 Napalm Grenade or the Th'ksa Napalm Grenade was an anti-personnel immolation device carried by SpecOps troops like ONI Recon 1881. The Device consisted of mixing an explosive fuel, an light adhesive goo, and the liquid form of Th'ksa Crystals. The resulting liquid was coloured a bright purple and was luminescent. This made the material very easy to spot with night vision and other light amplification devices. When activated and thrown, the grenade would travel about 3 seconds before the container would automatically split open, releasing the "goop" over an area, then 2 seconds later the small detonator at the head of the grenade would detonate and ignite the napalm, and it would burn long and slow for up to 3 hours unless put out. The Addition of liquid Th'ksa gave two other effects, it emitted the same knock out fumes as a Chemical Gas Grenade round, and it also had a small acidic effect when burning, eating through materials stronger as it burned. Flash Grenade The Type-3 Stun Grenade commonly called the Flash Grenade was a non-lethal Templar weapon used in area's where a standard grenade would create innocent casualties which are normally unacceptable losses. The Grenade consisted of a detonation cap, and a large amount of phosphorous material that when ignited emitted a bright, blinding flash and a loud reverberating bang. Flash Grenades were Standard Equipment for all troops entering the field as they could also be used to flush out targets from well entrenched areas or to stun a target long enough for troops to close in to a more favourable position. They were the favourites of Marines and troopers alike who had to do aggressive entrances into a room that may contain hostiles. The flash was bright enough to temporarily overload most droid photoreceptors and the Bang was capable of doing the same for audio receivers. Power Generator The QF-L Fusion Reactor was a large QuadFusion Reactor Modified with additional features to help power a small base. In addition to the standard Reactor the QF-L featured additional fuel, turbine based power regulators, more stable magnetic couplers, multiple universal connectors, and the ability to integrate with Templar Datapads. The Generator was able to power simultaneously 4 Sensor/Sensor Jammers, up to 20 Turrets, a command center, barracks, and a motor pool if its available. It can power more but it is generally regulated to half its maximum capacity unless necessary. Also, because the Templars design things with contingency plans, and for the long run. Several QF-L Reactors can be linked together to form a larger more stable reactor system to power a city, Such as if the Templars need to make a more permanent presence on the planet they can set up what they call 'city-bases' which are city like infrastructures but act as military bases. Repair Kit The standard issue repair kit was an essential part of any Templars kit, soldier or otherwise. The kit held various tools dedicated and multi-use. The Primary components of the kit include a small field computer, and two universal power connectors. This allows for a Power cell to be connected to the side of the unit, and the unit then be connected to what needs to be power to help monitor power levels. The Field computer is basically a Templar Datapad permanently docked with an expanded datacore, it is capable of assisting in field repairs, accessing the database, and displaying an AI to help with repairs. There were also various tools including a standard multitool, fusion cutter, a FastTurn-3 Hydrospanner, and various nuts, bolts, fasteners, and a small beamdrill. Larger specialized kits called Enginering Kits featured more tools, such as those used to work with Permacrete, Durasteel, Stresscrete, Steelcrete, and Plastcrete. category:Templar Military Services